Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents, U.S. patent applications, and other documents and printed matter cited or referred to in this application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for cleaning a gas well and more particularly to such a an apparatus mounted on a vehicle and method of its use.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Canfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,008 describes a gas compressor of the jet type positioned downhole in a gas producing well. The inlet of the compressor is exposed to formation fluids comprising natural gas and a liquid, usually water. High pressure natural gas is continuously delivered to a power fluid inlet of the jet compressor. A mixture of the power gas and produced formation fluids are continuously delivered from the high pressure compressor outlet through a production string to the surface at a pressure and volume sufficient to keep the production string unloaded of liquids.
Carlson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,120 describes hot brines containing dissolved gases are produced from liquid-dominated geothermal wells by utilizing lift gases of essentially the same composition as said dissolved gases. The lift gas is separated from the produced brine and recycled. Heat is abstracted from the separated brine, which may be returned to the aquifer, processed for its mineral content or discarded. The gas lift is carried out under temperature and pressure conditions such that precipitation of minerals from the brine does not occur in the well bore. The problems which would result from the use of oxygen-containing and/or brine-soluble inert gases for the lifting operation are avoided. The problems attendant upon production of hot brines by pumping are also avoided.
Parker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,725 describes an in-well heat exchange method for improved recovery of subterranean fluids with poor flowability. The method includes conducting a fluid from a subterranean formation through a well in fluid communication therewith to the surface, and flowing a heated gas enriched in C.sub.5 plus hydrocarbons from the surface into the well in heat exchange relationship with the fluid conducted from the formation. In one embodiment, the heated gas is injected into the subterranean fluid as a lift gas to artificially lift the subterranean fluid to the surface, wet gas is separated from the produced fluid, and a portion of the recovered gas is heated and compressed for recycle as the lift gas.
Rice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,348 describes improvements in processes and apparatus for effecting solvent extractions using liquefied gas or gases in the supercritical state as the solvents and specifically to continuous processes for carrying out such extractions at high pressures. Further, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is a long vertical cylinder of relatively small diameter, wherein the solvent gas and the material to be extracted are continuously circulated through the long vertical reactor.
Raden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,021 describes a method and apparatus for producing a well by varying its downhole pressure. A vacuum is applied to the top of a single string of tubing in a cased wellbore to encourage the formation of free gas at the bottom of the tubing string. The resulting free gas entrains reservoir liquids proximate the inlet opening in the tubing bottom and reduces the pressure gradient in the tubing thus maximizing fluid flow rates to the surface. To further enhance production rates in the event that reservoir gas/oil ratios are too low, supplemental gas volumes may be delivered to the well casing/tubing annulus.
Schmidt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,374 describes weakly consolidated hydrocarbon fluid bearing earth formation zones having a cohesive strength of about 500 psi or less, which are produced by completing a well penetrating the zone and initiating production of solids laden fluid from the zone through the well to generate a near wellbore cavity. Production of solids laden fluid is continued until the cavity grows to a point wherein the fluid velocity across the cavity face decreases to a value below, the solids particulate transport velocity wherein continued production of fluid will result in a very low or negligible rate of production of solids particulates. Solids particulates are separated from the produced mixture at the surface, the solids are treated to reduce the particle size and reinjected in a slurry into a disposal well for disposal in a hydraulically fractured or disaggregated formation zone remote from the production zone. Cavity growth and production may be carried out by throttling a free flowing well or by artificial lift, preferably utilizing power fluid and a hydraulic jet pump or gas lift techniques.
Brady et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,737 describes a method and system for increasing oil production from an oil well producing a mixture of oil and gas at an elevated pressure through a wellbore penetrating an oil-bearing formation containing an oil-bearing zone and an injection zone, by separating at least a portion of the gas from the mixture of oil and gas to produce a separated gas and an oil-enriched mixture; utilizing energy from at least a portion of the mixture of oil and gas to compress at a surface at least a portion of the separated gas to produce a compressed gas having sufficient pressure to be injected into the injection zone; injecting the compressed gas into the injection zone; and recovering at least a major portion of the oil-enriched mixture.
Stevenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,249 describes a method and apparatus for injecting gas into a subterranean formation wherein the gas to be injected is mixed with a carrier fluid (e.g. water) at the surface to form a mixture which is then flowed down a wellbore. The mixture is flowed through a downhole separator to separate at least a portion of the gas from the mixture which is then injected into the formation. The carrier fluid and any unseparated gas are then returned to the surface to be separated whereby the carrier fluid can be recycled in the gas injection process.
Lima, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,150 describes a subsea primary separating vessel, which is installed close to the wellhead of an oil-producing well to effect primary separation of the liquid and gas phases of the produced fluids. A line connected to the top of the separating vessel allows the separated gases to flow to a collecting vessel located at any gathering station. The liquid phase flows to the gathering center through a flow line, which distributes the fluids into a U-shaped pipe length, each end of which is connected to a flow line along which the liquid phase flows to a surge tank. When the volume, of liquid phase which has settled out within the flow lines begins to exert a back pressure which has a prejudicial effect on well production, high pressure gas can be injected into the flow lines for a specific period of time to promote flow of the liquid phase to the surge tank. If it is desired to increase the efficiency of the flow, a mechanical interface driven by the high pressure gas may be used to promote removal of the liquid phase.
Etzkorn, U.S. Pat, No. 6,315,048 describes a system and process for reducing the flowing bottom-hole pressure in a natural gas well having a first discrete fluid flow path extending from the surface well head through a valve to an inlet of a separator, the valve being actuatable between a closed condition and an open condition, and a second discrete gas flow path extending from an outlet of the separator to an inlet of a compressor, the compressor maintaining a near or below zero PSIG pressure at the separator inlet. When the valve is in the closed condition, positive pressure builds on the well head side of the valve and, when the valve is in the open condition, the near or below zero PSIG pressure of the separator is applied to the well head. In applications for receiving a fluid column of gas and liquid loading a plunger in the production line of a natural gas well, when the negative pressure is applied to the well head, the fluid column is transferred along the fluid flow path into the separator and the gas is transferred along the gas flow path from the separator to the compressor.
The prior art teaches downhole gas compression techniques, production of hot brines from liquid-dominated geothermal well by gas lifting, in-well heat exchange in subterranean fluids having poor flow characteristics, extractions in subterranean wells, fluid production from a wellbore, methods for increasing oil production from a well, methods for injecting gas into a subterranean formation, methods for offshore oil production by gas injection, and reduction of bottom hole pressure, but does not teach the use of a vehicle mounted well bore cleanout equipment and method. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A mobile apparatus for cleaning a natural gas well bore, including a master valve capping the well bore, the master valve supporting a blowout preventor and injector head. The master valve is interconnected with a pressure vessel through a first control valve and the pressure vessel is interconnected with a compressor and with a gas pipeline through a second and a third control valves. The compressor provides compressed natural gas from the pressure vessel to the well bore through the injector head and the master valve via a tubing reel inserted into the well bore.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention mounted on a vehicle and capable of cleaning sand and water out of a gas well.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being move between wells with little difficulty.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of ease of use and low cost.